


Cheap weed and cold beds.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Jealous Harvey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, weed use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: Jealously is a bitch, even more so when you, the greatest lawyer that NY has known, are jealous of a lowlife fucker that gives 'free weed' to your subordinate. Well, Harvey hadn't expected the night to go that way, but if Mike insisted in going back to Trevor every time he looked away, you couldn't blame him for doing something to teach him that nothing in life was free (and that he was a way better option, anyway).“I have been told the best things in life are free ~ I found them very expensive.” ― E.A. Bucchianeri
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Cheap weed and cold beds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been so long since I posted something! Mainly because I'm writting a book in Spanish (If you have any idea about publication I'd love to hear you out <3 ). I wrote this fic even before than Bets, coffee, twins, and all other things you could expect of a weekend (my other Marvey fic), which I hope you like too! Is quite sweeter than this one; but I did never post this one, so more than a year later, here it is! I hope you like it and don't forget your kudos if you do!

He was getting high as a kite in a shitty apartment with his subordinate. He couldn’t think of a better way to end one of the craziest years in his life (and that was a compliment). And then, as he stood up to get some fresh air from the window (Mike was sitting too close to him, all sprawled like he owned the place, he sure didn’t, that confidence… that confidence was doing things to Harvey), he thought ‘how did Mike get the weed?’, no, what he though was more along the line ‘ _from whom_ did Mike get the weed?’

“Harvey?” Mike asked looking at him resting his head on top of the backrest “Are you angry because I’m smoking? Because if you are, I have to remind you that so are you.”

“No.” Harvey said coming back to reality, he felt like his thoughts were running far slower than usually, so did his words, he was still thinking (trying to do so) when Mike continued talking.

“If you’re feeling disappointed that’s all your fault, you told me you didn’t-.”

“I’m not.”

“Then what got you high and brooding in my window looking like you might punch your way out of here?”

“I’m jealous.” Damn, so his tongue was really running quicker than his thoughts. Harvey brushed his hands through his hair, nor looking at Mike, how was he after saying something that embarrassing?

“Jealous? Of this shithole? Wow, are you one of this rich boys that like to expend their nights in cheap beer and cheaper girls to ‘feel what low life is like’? Planning some vacation in south Chicago?”

“I’m surprised you could form that whole sentence if you’ve smoked as much as I have.” Harvey murmured, taking another drag, letting his head fall down. It was hard, it was really demanding and quite exhausting, having to be always seen with his head up. Having to pretend even to himself.

“So what is it?” Mike stood up, he walked towards Harvey. Harvey liked it, liked the idea of Mike caring and trying to calm him down. Liked Mike walking towards him. But the thought, the face he was imagining, was still running wild in his head.

“You got it from him?” Harvey said, and, as if a big ‘Warning!’ sing had gotten light up right in front of him, Mike got still. He looked down and Harvey knew then that, after all, even high, he wasn’t just an awesome lawyer, he was a great detective too. When he looked back up to Harvey he looked like a kicked puppy.

“I…”

“How long has he been back?” Harvey’s fist curled up on his own. Or so he would tell the jury when they were trying to charge him with the murder of that fucking asshole.

“He isn’t.”

That didn’t relax Harvey as much as Mike thought it would. Harvey knew, he knew that even if he wasn’t back…, “Tell me you didn’t go looking for him”. Harvey rolled his sleeves up. Mike knew he wasn’t about to fight him, still, he recoiled, a shiver going through his body. “Mike, please.”

“I didn’t, Harvey, I swear” he couldn’t rise his head, but he could hear Harvey moving, he could feel his body heat, his whole body like an obelisk casting pure heat over him.

Harvey cupped his face with a hand, making him raise his head.

“Then, I’m glad this weed is over a year old, right, Mikey?” Mike tried to nod, not like Harvey was letting him much space to do so. “And that it is, also, really bad.” Harvey said then, laughing, cracking that moment were Mike’s eyes had been asking for a forgiveness that wasn’t Harvey’s to give. “I hope it was cheap.” He moved back to the sofa, sprawling himself much more than Mike had been before, he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He felt like a bomb, he felt so grateful that, since Mike had been in his life, his days have consisted in pretending, more than ever. Pretending that Mike was a lawyer, pretending to be calm, to care, to _not_ care, to be better than he was, to be much less scared than he was of them taking Mike away from him…, because if it hadn’t been like that he would be knocking that door down and tracking that asshole by smell if it was necessary, taking him down with bare fists.

Mike smiled, it seemed like Harvey was satisfied, Harvey didn’t like to talk about… him. Mike didn’t either. He was sure no one liked to talk about him.

“It was free.” Mike said, laughing, and Harvey laughed too. Mike took the joint Harvey had left sitting in the ashtray over the window and toke a drag.

“Nothing is free, you should have learned that time ago” he said, putting his arm over the backrest. “Oh, don’t tell me, someone got a blowjob over it” Harvey said taking the joint when Mike offered it. He was about to take a drag when he realized Mike hadn’t laughed at the joke. So it was no joke. “I can’t fucking believe it!” Mike had only heard Harvey so angry a couple times before, Harvey didn’t move a muscle, even as some ash felt to his tailored pants, his eyes locked on Mike’s.

Mike was gapping, like he was trying to talk, to explain. To breath. There wasn’t much to explain anyway, he had done it since he was a teen, not to anyone that offered him a joint, mind you, only to... only with Trevor, ‘Fuck him’ he thought, he had been doing it for so long that he didn’t think of it too much.

Of course last time had been... weird, weirder. Mike knew it wasn’t right, but it was a hard habit to break, and he was bored, and stressed and Trevor… Trevor was right there, telling him how much he missed him, how much he owned him. And Mike believed him. He always did.

He kind of panicked, and run to the window, but Harvey stood up right away, following him with such a calm pace that Mike felt as if a ghost was the one behind him, maybe it was, he was too scared to look.

“So what?” asked Harvey finally taking a drag “If that ungrateful bastard got a blowjob for weed” he let the smoke out, Mike took a breath, hoping he could get high in the smoke from Harvey lips that hadn’t gotten out of the window, “what do I get for getting you a job? Your ass?” Harvey laughed, he was still angry, less than before, or at least he sounded less angry (‘sounding’ one way or the other was everything to a lawyer), but equally frustrated, jealous.

“If you want.”

And there it was again, he waited but Mike didn’t laugh. Harvey straightened himself. Took another drag and let the joint balancing in the ashtray, the cold air making it fall inside. Harvey looked at Mike right in the eyes, then looked away and laughed. “This really is the worst weed ever” he said, getting closer to Mike “not worth a blowjob, not even a shitty one, I can assure you that.”

“I’m sorry my weed isn’t design” he took the joint, getting his arm past Harvey.

“Bring here your ass” Harvey whispered, and Mike did. He sure as hell did cross that little space, took Harvey’s right hand and put it directly in his ass, he let his head fall on Harvey’s shoulder. Harvey grope that tight ass and smiled “Mike” he whispered at his ear, “Mike, when, and I said when not if, I fuck you it’s going to be because you’re begging me to, not because you’re high and bored.”

Mike shivered, Harvey, nonetheless, hadn’t took his hand of his ass “What about a high and bored blowjob?”

“God, Mike, I didn’t know you were such a slut” Harvey said, his mouth going to Mike’s neck, leaving two soft kisses.

“It’s the weed.”

“Then I’m so glad this weed is over a year old, right, Mikey?” he repeated tasting the salt in Mike’s pulse as well as in his own words, Mike hummed, Harvey bit down hard enough to leave a mark he’ll be sorry about in the morning, he was a little sorry already (it was as if hurting Mike, even barely, was against his core values), Mike moaned, his hands gripping Harvey’s shoulders as if they were the column keeping Mike’s world up. “That’s not an answer, Mikey.”

“Please, Harvey” but Harvey didn’t move, his mouth so close to his neck Mike could feel his breath. “It is. It’s over a year old, Harvey.”

“I don’t believe you, puppy” Still, he bit down again on his pulse, sucking and making Mike moan. “Tell me how much better than him am I” he kissed over his bites, took the joint that had been balancing in Mike’s hand over his shoulder the whole time, he thought about taking a drag but, finally, didn’t, he let it somewhere in the ashtray (he hoped so) and put back his hands on Mike ass rolling him closer to himself, Mike put one of his legs between Harvey’s. “Tell me, or come back to me when a year has really passed, and you don’t plan to go back to him” he whispered to Mike’s ear, sucking on his lobe after it, rolling his hips. Mike didn’t even know what to focus on, didn’t even knew what he was supposed to say.

“God.”

“What? You have to be louder, baby.”

“You’re like a god compared to him.”

“Hmm” Harvey kissed his neck again, Mike moved his head back, Harvey kissed his way up to his chin “Only compared to him, then?”

“Don’t make me beg.”

“You’re already begging, baby boy.”

“Baby boy” Mike wanted to laugh, but he was to focused on rolling his hips against Harvey’s leg “You better touch me after this.”

“You bet. So what were you telling me?” his lips were so close to Mike’s, God, and Mike’s hips were rolling so sweetly against his, like Mike couldn’t control himself. He could just, dip his head a little and he would be kissing Mike, and he wanted to, had wanted to for so long. But he had to stablish his position, he had to remind Mike who should and who shouldn’t be begged for attention.

“You’re a god. A fucking insufferable one.”

“Good, very good, puppy” Harvey said, and just as he was going to kiss him, Mike moved, letting, once again, his throat at Harvey’s disposition, Harvey put a wet kiss on Mike’s throat.

“I’m not a dog.”

“That’s true, you’re more like a bitch.”

“I’m second guessing this” Mike said, laughing.

“Really?” Harvey tried to move away but Mike’s hands kept him close, he waited a couple of seconds to answer, looking at Harvey’s expression, he looked serious, a little disappointed, sad, even.

“No” he answered finally, smiling, and he kissed Harvey.

Harvey had waited so long for that kiss that he didn’t even register it till Mike was moving away, so he raised one of his hands and nested it in Mike’s hair, making him come back. He kissed him then, for real.

“This doesn’t mean I’m not going to chop his fucking dick off when I see him again.” Harvey said, and Mike kind of whimpered. He moved one of his hands from Harvey’s shoulders down his torso, opening all the buttons in his way down, he cupped Harvey and for a moment he lost his train of tough, Mike started kissing his neck, rolling against him again. “And you’ll be right there next to me all covered in my marks, won’t you, puppy?”

“Yes, Harvey, Harv, God, yes.”

“As far as nicknames go I prefer the later.”

“Of course. Just, shut up, and fuck me.”

Harvey kissed him, moving him against the wall, pinning him down and opening his pants “I’m not fucking you” Mike started to whine an answer at that “Shh” he said kissing him quiet “I already said so, and it’s really hard to make me change my mind.”

“I can feel how hard it is” Mike said rolling his hips again.

“That’ll get you nowhere, baby boy” Mike moaned Harvey’s name, and Harvey smiled in response getting his hand back on Mike’s ass, this time under his pants that were slowly getting lower.

“Blow me?”

“That I’m dying to do.” Harvey kissed his neck again and then got (finally) rid of his shirt and got Mike’s hoodie off of him, he was wearing a t-shirt underneath, Harvey clicked his tongue before getting rid of it too. Harvey got on his knees. Just like that. Just like that Mike had the great Harvey Specter on his knees just for him, Mike couldn’t help but put his hand in his head, getting his hair between his fingers, and Harvey looked helplessly up at him. His mouth opened in a little gasp, his eyes big and wet on arousal.

“Harv” Mike gasped as Harvey kissed his navel. He caressed his check and went back to rubbing his fingers on his scalp as Harvey rested his head against his stomach, slowly undressing Mike of his pants. Mouthing at his underwear. “Harvey, please.”

“Patience young Padawan.” Mike rolled his eyes and Harvey smiled as he started to get rid of Mike’s underwear. He was pleasantly surprised that he could still manage to make references to pop, tease Mike, and breath at the same time, as high, horny, and angry as he was. Wait, why was he angry? He couldn’t remember it as he tested Mike, shuddering right there for him. Moaning his name in a low voice, trying to grip something to stop his knees for buckling and falling down as Harvey slowly opened his mouth around him.

Harvey had never wanted anything more in his life than to be inside the ass he was groping as he swallowed down Mike’s dick, and he was one for wanting, but he knew it wasn’t the time, he hadn’t imagined it like this. Well, he had sometimes, while he tried to get off after a lost case and the fantasies of slowly making love to Mike didn’t work.

He felt Mike’s hands gripping at his hair, he looked up, Mike was looking down at him, his pupils blown, his breath peaking, a kind soft blush running down from his face to his chest, they looked eyes and Mike’s hands tensed, he threw his head back. Harvey curled his tongue, got a hand around Mike and blow some air over Mike’s dick, kissing it after. “Are you close, puppy?” Harvey asked and Mike could only nod. “If you don’t come in the next ten seconds I’ll fuck you” Harvey said, holding up one hand with five fingers up, and went back to teasing Mike, sucking at his balls, while he pumped his cock.

“W-Really?” was all Mike could said as one of Harvey’s fingers went down. He was sure he could make it, he just had to… To not think that it was Harvey the one giving him one of the best blowjobs he had ever have, the one, once again, opening his mouth around him, trying to get a little more every time, he had to remind himself it wasn’t Harvey’s throat the one spamming while he tried to swallow him whole, it wasn’t his soft moans that he was listening as Harvey refused to touch himself in favor of touching more of Mike. “Got I-”

Harvey smiled, sucking around Mike’s head, he thought it would be even sooner, but he still got four of his fingers (in the second round) up as he tested Mike’s cum.

After what felt like years Mike’s eyes rolled back from the back of his head, and he could open them to look at Harvey still down on his knees, he got up his boxers and pants and got down, his back to the wall. “That was… wow” he whispered, but Harvey wasn’t listening as he got closed to him, Mike closed his eyes as Harvey kissed his neck up to his jaw.

“Mikey” he whispered, and Mike turned to him, Harvey was still hard, Mike hadn’t even thought about it, he cupped Harvey and kissed him, testing himself in his open mouth, he had never before done so, not in another mouth. Not that he had wanted too, not till now.

“Come for me, Harvey” Mike said, and he knew, he knew that this one his only opportunity he’ll ever have to boss Harvey around, he knew that Harvey was so desperately needy that he wouldn’t protest (too much), and he would be to embarrassed next morning (Oh, god, he didn’t want to think about next morning) to talk about what was just happening.

So when Harvey obeyed, coming without even being directly touched, shivering and closing his eyes, Mike was only slightly surprised. Harvey came back to his senses much quicker than Mike had, and when he did he rested his back to the wall, next to Mike, Mike curled next to him, and Harvey moved him closer to himself, kissing his forehead.

Mike wanted to say a lot of things, like ‘are we gonna talk about this?’, ‘do you like me or were you just high and angry?’, ‘can we do this again? Like, forever?’, ‘I kind of l… like you a lot, I’ve done for a long time’. But Mike knew he could ask all that in the morning, and, if Harvey wasn’t there in the morning, he would have the answer to all his questions instantly.

So he let himself be carried to the bed without making any comment about how cheesy it was, or how many hours of gym did Harvey really do a week, and as Harvey was turning away from him, he caught his arm, and looked at him, and Harvey understood the only question Mike wanted to ask as the night was slowly turning into day.

As Harvey accepted Mike’s heart settle down, slowly stopping the tachycardia rhythm it was working on from the moment Harvey had knocked in the door of his house that afternoon.

He felt right, he felt kind of tired, and as Harvey’s arms enveloped him and hugged him closer, he fell asleep. Just as a last thought worked his way into his head.

He didn’t know what he was going to wake to. He hoped it wasn’t a cold bed.


End file.
